


Little Stories

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: One piece stories [14]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Karen - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: This is a work with all kind of little stories inside that aren’t strong enough to be a standing work of their own.I take requests
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One piece stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516145
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	1. Pineapple God

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I’ve always wanted to write a soulmate au, but I just had so many options and couldn’t really pick. So I asked people on my other work cuddles which couple to use and bam, MarAce. This ship was suggested by maye!
> 
> How requests work is explained in the notes at the end.  
> I hope you’ll enjoy it.

Everyone had a soulmate. Everyone, I mean everyone has words that appear on your soulmates birthday. Those words are the first thing that your soulmate will say to you. He just happened to have the most ridiculous and embarrassing words on the side of his left shoulder. Who the fuck would say that?

Of course he had been bullied for it. He didn't really mind it now, but he did when he was a kid. The Whitebeards had taught him to accept the words, which he had. The only thing was that he still hadn't encountered the said person.

The Whitebeards had docked at a summer island for restocking. They had heard that the Spade pirates were also here, but they could handle them if they wanted to cause trouble.

He checked if the restocking was still on schedule, before going to a restaurant to get some food. As much as he liked Thatch's cooking he just couldn't eat his least favorite food. So a restaurant would have to do.

As he walked inside he saw a crowd gathered around a guy that had fallen asleep in his food. Was that the Spades captain? Marco made his way through the crowed and hushed everyone away. He was standing his front of the boy when his head shot up.

His eyes glanced up and down, checking Marco out. "Holy shit, are you the pineapple god or something?"

Marco's eyes widened in surprise. Did this unfairly attractive kid really say his words? Those stupid words had to be really the first thing to come out of this guy's mouth. He quickly got himself together again. "No, I'm Marco and perhaps you're soulmate-yoi."

It was now Ace's turn to be surprised. Those were the exact same words that he had on his left shoulder. Wait...Did he just really ask if his soulmate was the pineapple god?! Shit, he made a complete idiot out of himself. His head practically lighted up red. He put his hands in front of his face to try to cover up his embarrassment. "Yeah, I think so too. So you, Uh, want to get dinner together?"

"Sure, but don't you still have food here? Aren't you full after this-yoi?" Marco questioned.

Ace grinned up at him. "Nope, this was just a snack. Let me finish this and I'll join you. We can get dinner at a restaurant on the other side of town. They really have good meat there. You should really try it."

"If you're sure-yoi." Marco sat down next to him, studying his soulmate closer. His hand went unconsciously to his left shoulder, tracing his words. He really found him.


	2. Karen Alert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zorro and Sanji are shopping for food when they encounter a Karen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to write this one, just like the chapter one And needed a pairing. So Ash_W1llow suggested ZoSan. So ZoSan it was. 
> 
> Warnings: homophobia 
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy it

Zorro didn't know what had possessed him to have accompanied his boyfriend to shop for food. Sanji had been here for over an hour looking at different kinds of food and making small talk. Don't get him wrong he loved to see Sanji so excited and happy, but they had everything they needed and he was kinda ready to go home.

He also wasn't allowed to go look at stuff himself. Sanji had claimed he would get lost. It wasn't his fault that everything could magically teleport.

So the next option was to hang around Sanji and convince him to leave. He walked over and placed him head onto boyfriends schouder. He also made a grab for his hand. The other hand going around his waist. "Oi shit cook, let's go. We have everything and I'm bored. I want to sleep."

Sanji huffed under his breath, but before he could get a word out a woman who was with a child 'a-gmmed'. They both looked at her. "I'm don't think this store is fit for your kind. So stop doing that. You're turning my son gay."

They both looked stunned for a while. Before glancing quickly at each other. "I don't care what you think. So shut up and go somewhere else if you don't like it." Zoro said bluntly.

Sanji nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry mam, but with all due respect I don't think it's okay to say that, much less bother people with it."

The woman looked angry at their response. "I'll get the manager if you don't stop and I know the owner. He'll get you banned for life."

"Whatever you say." Zoro said with a smirk and kissed Sanji on the lips. The woman angrily turned around and stormed away while dragging her son with her.

Sanji tuned to Zoro again, an eyebrow raised. "Really?"

"Yeah. Now let's go home." They walked to the cash register and stood in line. After a few minutes of waiting someone got behind them in line. It was the now dubbed 'Karen lady' with her son.

Zoro got an idea. He got into his previous position, holding hands, arm around waist and head lightly leaning on Sanji's shoulder. He wasn't much of a pda guy, but he could make an exception for this situation. The 'karen' immediately shot him a death glare and hissed. "Stop trying to spread your gayness. I'll sue you If you don't stop."

They both just ignored her and continued. They both whispered words of love to each other. They made sure that the woman could hear it loud and clear.

The woman became angrier and angrier, but she didn't do anything about it. She did cover her sons eyes, but that was it. She couldn't move to another line, because there wasn't any.

The cashier had apparently noticed what was happening and found the situation amusing. She had asked if the woman was causing trouble, but they answered with a no.

The cashier had scanned their products and Sanji paid. It was when they were outside the store that they finally stopped doing the pda and they bursted out in a fit of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! 😊😊

**Author's Note:**

> I do take requests for this one. Maybe I’ll stop taking them later of maybe Iâ€™ll restrict them some more.
> 
> I don’t write smut, make-outs are okay, every character is okay, every ship is okay. Ace related is preferred, but as said, isn’t a requirement.
> 
> There could be the scenario that I like an idea too much and that Iâ€™ll work it out entirely and it might to posted as a separate work, but Iâ€™ll tell you when that happens.
> 
> All these things might change later!
> 
> I hope you like it :)


End file.
